


15. Mistletoe

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Madame Tracy is Patient (Good Omens), Mistletoe, Sergeant Shadwell is Sergeant Shadwell (Good Omens), You know what I mean, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Madame Tracy loves holiday traditions regardless of the Sergeant's bellyaching.
Relationships: Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020, Ixnael’s Recommendations, Ixnael’s SFW corner





	15. Mistletoe

“It’s tradition, Mr. S!”

“I’ll no’ be dragged inta yer scarlet woman games!”

“You know, it started in Greece for festive kissing, and then later in Rome, it was for enemies to come together to reconcile differences.”

“‘Ow do you know that?!”

“It was on the tag when I bought it.”

Shadwell grunted as he eyed the mistletoe on the door, before looking at Tracy’s hopeful face.

“Why no’ over here?”

“You’ve kissed me other places, why not here, for holiday tradition and luck?”

Shadwell sighs and edges closer, warily. He leaned closer and pecked her cheek as she smiled.


End file.
